Jaxswim as "Candy" (Heroes vs. Villains)
22:12 Jaxswim 45b5d012@gateway/web/freenode/ip.69.181.208.18 has joined #earring 22:12 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Jaxswim. Thanks for trying out for Total Drama Roleplay's seventh and final season. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. Please start us off by stating your username and the name of the character(s) you are auditioning as. 22:13 Jaxswim, candy and dirk 22:13 <@TDIFan13> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with the first and then move to the second. 22:13 <@TDIFan13> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 22:13 ok 22:13 <@TDIFan13> Great. First, we're going to ask you questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 22:13 got it 22:13 <@TDIFan13> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 22:13 Nope 22:13 <@TDIFan13> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 22:14 If the situation presents itself but I won't go out of my way to 22:14 <@TDIFan13> C. Are you planning on doing something differently with your character this season that hasn't been experimented with in past seasons? If so, what? 22:14 I didn't watch her last season lol so I don't think so but basically I'm gonna focus a lot on her flirty side 22:14 <@TDIFan13> Alright. Now, we will begin a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama contestant. Your character for your scene is Scott. Please begin. 22:14 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Scott13 22:14 * Scott13 kicks his team's rock off the cliff, sabotaging the others. 22:15 What are you doing? D: 22:15 <@Scott13> Oh! 22:15 <@Scott13> Candy, heh-heh. 22:15 <@Scott13> Didn't see you there. xD 22:15 <@Scott13> Uhhh, what's up? 22:15 Why are you trying to make us lose? >-> 22:15 <@Scott13> Lose?! 22:15 <@Scott13> Us? 22:15 <@Scott13> Oh, no, you don't get it, I was... 22:15 <@Scott13> I was just trying to help the other team WIN. 22:15 <@Scott13> ;) 22:16 Oh. 22:16 You're so caring.... 22:16 *puts hand on Scott's shoulder* 22:16 I love caring guys. 22:16 * Scott13 gulps. 22:16 <@Scott13> Uhhh, yeah. :| 22:16 <@Scott13> Well, I like caring GIRLS. 22:16 <@Scott13> Which is why I'm glad you're on the Villains team! 22:17 <@Scott13> But Trixie? *sigh* ... she isn't caring at all. 22:17 Oh, yeah, Trixie seems TOTALLY mean. 22:17 <@Scott13> I agree. 22:17 <@Scott13> And I don't like mean people, Candy. 22:17 Neither do I! D: 22:17 <@Scott13> I don't know about you... 22:17 <@Scott13> But I'd like to see her outta here! 22:18 OMG, yes! :D 22:18 You're so smart, too. ;) 22:18 <@Scott13> You DO know what I mean by out, right? 22:18 <@Scott13> N-not by bus... 22:18 <@Scott13> By ELIMINATION. 22:18 :o 22:18 Even better! 22:18 <@Scott13> So, here's what I want you to do. 22:19 <@Scott13> When our team lo- I mean, when the other team WINS tonight... 22:19 <@Scott13> We vote off Trixie. 22:19 Definitely. 22:19 <@Scott13> And when she gets eliminated, YOU tell the others that HEATHER told you to do it! 22:19 <@Scott13> That way, we're both safe for the next elimination. :D 22:19 You are SO smart! 22:19 *hugs Scott* 22:19 Great plan!! 22:19 <@Scott13> Uhhh, thanks. :| 22:19 Scott13 has changed nick to TDIFan13 22:19 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. Thanks for trying out. 22:20 <@TDIFan13> Your second character is Trixie. We'll redo the audition process with them now. 22:20 <@TDIFan13> Oh, wait, Dirk. 22:20 <@TDIFan13> Okay, hold on. Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay season seven auditions